1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a movement control method and system of an input unit of a terminal, and more particularly, to a mechanical movement control method and system of a tactile input unit so that an input part can have various shapes corresponding to an interface mode used to support various user functions of the terminal.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, portable terminals have been widely used based on mobility. In particular, among portable terminals, a mobile terminal that can perform a phone call is used by 85% or more of the people who use a mobile terminal. In addition to making and receiving phone calls, the mobile terminal can have various functions. For example, a typical portable terminal can be equipped with a MP3 function or an image collection function corresponding to a digital camera capable of taking images. Moreover, a typical portable terminal supports a function that can perform a mobile game or an arcade game. A portable terminal may also include a touch screen with an input signal generation method, so that the portable terminal may be controlled according to the generation of a touch event. With the touch screen, a user can more softly and rapidly control the portable terminal's operation.
However, the typical portable terminal provides a simple service of outputting to a display unit by simply processing data according to a user input signal or regenerating data stored in the portable terminal. Accordingly, a terminal having an input unit capable of accomplishing the satisfaction of the senses of a user by applying more dynamic interaction according to data conversion is required.